Oliver Short
Oliver Short was a Mighty Med employee who was a normo/human until an accident where his, Kaz's, and Dani's exposure to an alien artifact known as the Arcturion gave them superpowers. After Mighty Med was destroyed, he teamed up with Bree and Chase (along with Skylar, Dani, and Kaz) to track down unknown super villains, track down those responsible for Mighty Med's destruction and protect the world. He is portrayed by Jake Short. Biography TBA Powers and Abilities *'Flight:' In the episode The Mother of All Villains, Oliver, along with Kaz and Dani, absorbed power from the Arcturion and obtained the superpower of flight. He still needs to control his landings, as he generally simply falls from the air, alongside his take-offs, as he has to fall from the sky in order to begin flying, rather than propelling himself off the ground by jumping. However in The Intruder, he was shown to be able to fly back up and land on his feet (with a slight stumble) after jumping/falling over the ledge to save his phone, and in They Grow Up So Fast he was able to take off without falling, showing his powers have greatly improved. He can reach incredible speeds when flying, demonstrating being able to exceed Bree's maximum speed (clocked at 72,000 miles per hour) in The Rock. *'Super Strength:' Despite his thin physique, Oliver possess superhuman strength, enough to rip steel bars off their hinges. He is strong enough to lift Donald and Tasha with ease and can effortlessly hold 1000 pounds of weight above his head. However, he does not know his own strength because he keeps breaking dishes. *'Hydrokinesis:' Oliver states that he has water powers. This is shown in Power Play when Oliver shoots water at Chase and Skylar. **'Waterspout Generation:' He demonstrated a new ability that allows him to create water vortexes from his fingers. They can be used to blow people away. It is shown sometimes that Oliver loses control and the vortexes grow bigger and more powerful. Oliver calls it "Cyclone Fingers." When he loses control of it, Kaz calls it "Irresponsible Wind of Doom." *'Cryokinesis:' Oliver can generate ice from his hands to freeze his enemies, possibly a sub-ability of his Hydrokinesis. Sometimes, if he gets stressed, this power does not work and he can only make ice cubes. It appears Oliver can control the temperature of the ice as he managed to just freeze liquid into a Popsicle. This power has also been shown to malfunction as Oliver has accidentally shot ice and froze Bree's feet to the floor. *'Super Durability:' He has shown to just be barely injured by powerful forces that would have done more damage to him as a Normo. (He can't resist cold temperatures because in the episode They Grow Up So Fast he mentioned he used his blanket when he got chilly.) *'Two Simultaneous Abilities:' He has been shown to be able to use his Super Strength to carry people while he flies. Unlike Chase, however, this doesn't seem to put stress on his nervous system and it doesn't cause him to pass out. Behind the Scenes TBA | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}